Shaded Illusions
by Challet
Summary: MWPP Era. Six best friends, Lily Evans, Addie Louiselle, Reb Saragamo, Kat Ynchausti, Cat Evans, and Hannah Rose are just like sisters, they have the biggest bound. In their last year at hogwarts this bound of friendship is tested, with dark lord rising
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue**_

_"Friends. A simple word isn't it? It's uttered everyday to almost every person imaginable. Who are your friends? I used to think that friends were the people that you could laugh and talk to. Now I know that friends aren't that, they're the people that touch ur heart. You could spend hours with them doing nothing at all and it can be the best time of your life, just because it was with them. They're the people you can share your secrets with, cry with, laugh with, and just have fun with. They don't judge you or make you change. They accept you exactly as you are. They look at you and they see a great person, one they love spending time with. You all share something in common and are tied together by memories, tears, laughs and smiles. You're tied together by love for the other. Friendship is the strangest but greatest thing in the world. I find my time with my friends, the best times of my life. My friends are my heart, my soul, my fun, my laughter, tears, love and my life." -Kate Tierney _

My friends are more precious to me then anything, they have stuck with me from the day I stepped on that train, lost and confused. Actually, we met before we got on the train...

"Hey, do you need some help?" I turned to see a short girl with fire red hair and large chocolate brown eyes,I now know her as Hannah. Next to Hannah was a girl with wavy, chestnut brown hair and dark blue eyes, thats dear old Addie. They carried trunks like mine and I knew they were going to Hogwarts.

_I knew how to get on the platform but I was scared, what if it didn't work? This would be my first time in the wizarding world, on the Hogwarts Express, at Hogwarts, my new home and life. "Are you muggleborn?" asked the Hannah and I nodded, the Addie smiled, she seemed more shy then the Hannah but seemed to understand how hard it was._

_"We're pure-bloods," stated the Hannah, smiling at me. "I'm Hannah and this is Addie." They helped me onto the platform, Hannah talked alot but Addie kept quiet, until she got a chocolate frog...She was scary when hyper, now we just keep her away from the stuff._

_I remember getting sorted, I was so frightened but when Addie and Hannah got sorted in to Gryffindor I knew I wouldn't be lonely...Everything got better when I meet my three other best friends, Reb, Kat and Cat./i_

_I am not saying my life is perfect because its not true, for one, my sister Petunia has hardly talked to me for seven years since I got my first letter. I have James Potter, also known as the most arrogant jerk in history, always follows me and won't drop this idiotic lust for me._

_Then there is Kat...We all love her to death but the thing is, I feel sorry for her. I never knew until thrid year when Addie told me...I soon then understood why she dated so much, guy to guy, love to love, she needed love...Thats why I stress the love of friendship for her, because she needs us...and she needs to know that._

I thought that nothing could break this huge bound of friendship we had, it seemed beyond friendship, it seemed like sisterly love, this huge bound of the six of us that could not be broken. Unfortunatly in our last year of Hogwarts this huge bound was tested.

Our last year we all found love, and others found heartbreak, we were in denial and some of us were just totally confused...As hard as our last year was it would prove if our friendship was as strong as we say it is, it will prove that against all the odds that, Lily Evans, Addie Louiselle, Reb Saragamo, Kat Ynchausti, Cat Evans, and Hannah Rose have the huge bound of friendship that can never be broken.

As much as it pains me to say...I may have been wrong...I think, maybe I was wrong...

_It was seven years ago when we first met, seven long years and now I stand in front of the Great Hall. A girl wore crimsim and gold dress robes, her fire red hair was pulled up and she was laughing at somthing her sister said and I slowly walked over. I have never feared walking over to or talking to her before, we were best friends..._

_"We weren't strong enough," she turned and looked at me and said nothing._

_"Guess there is no hope" she stated. "Remember, if this frienship can't survive there is no hope for anyone."_

_"There is still hope," I sighed._

_"Very little," responded Hannah coolly, she glared over at Addie who was standing by her brothers. "Very litte hope at all."_

_"Attention, graduating class of 1978," Hannah walked back over with her family and I wondered...Maybe I could fix this, why did our huge bound break?_

_As fast as we became friends, as many years of laughter and tears, of all the secrets and hugs it had broken so fast and it happened with one little fight._


	2. Chapter 2

READ AND REVIEW!

Chapter 1:

The rain outside slowly slipped down her window, it was the only sound that night, the sound of the water pounding against all the windows. The girl sat on a window bench in front of a thrid story window, watching the rain drops quickly and slowly slide down the glass.

_"Ms. Evans I am sorry to inform you that...Your parents have been killed, you shall be staying at your uncles untill school starts again in September."_

The girls large green eyes filled with tears as shadows fell over the dark room and she could relate with the pouring rain outside...It was not rain, they were tears, crying with her when she was alone.

She did not like this house, her uncle was worse then her sister when it came to magic...She eyed her wand that lay on her small bed, begging her to use it, begging her to mutter a spell and take her somewhere brighter, warmer, friendlier, happier, her real home at Hogwarts. She wanted to be somwhere with her five friends, with Hannah who was so insane at times she could chear Lily up in a minute, or with Addie who would get hyper on chocolate, or with Cat who would make sarcastic, 'all-knowing' commments, or with Kat who could take everything standing up and always have a smile that proved to Lily that if she could move on, they all could. Last, Lily could be with Reb, who'd give her a hug and the right amount of sympathy to make Lily feel happy again.

Maybe, just maybe she could see her parents one last time, for one last hug and kiss and for them to tell her everything would be alright. The rain just pounded harder against the glass and snores came from her uncles room and Lily knew, it would not be alright, not in this cold, unfriendly room.

"Hannah, where is Lily?" asked a girl with straight, dark brown hair and light brown eyes, thats our dear Reb.

"She didn't answer my owl," answered Hannah.

"And where is Kat?" asked Addie, eye brows raised at Hannah.

"Shes-"

"Gees Hannah you can sure throw a party...you forget two of our best friends," laughed a girl with long brown hair with red highlights and brown eyes, that was the 'all-knowing' Cat.

"Her and Shamis broke up," stated Hannah, sitting down on the floor, on Addies sleeping bag, next to Cat.

"Whos Shamis?" asked Reb, who sat on her sleeping bag across from Cat.

"I don't know," shurgged Addie, looking through Hannahs shelfs. "I never met him."

"We did," responded Cat and Hannah. "He looked stuck up," said Cat.

"He was hot," smiled Hannah, taking some chips.

"Thats what counts," grinned Addie.

"How long was she going out with this one?" sighed Reb.

"5 days," swallowed Hannah.

"5 and a half."

"Shut up Cat," laughed Hannah, throwing a pillow at her.

"She goes through more guys then I do underwear," groaned Reb.

"Ew."

"Addie," giggle Cat, rolling her eyes. "It means she has had balot/b of boyfriends."

"Oh," giggled Addie, picking up an odd object. "Sorry, Hannah force-fed me chocolate...Sean, stupid moment."

"You took it in a second," laughed Hannah. "And put that down."

"Why?" asked Addie, turning the object in her hand and laying it back on the shelf and moving to another shelf. "What is half this stuff?"

"No one else who comes in my room cares, you nosy bugger."

Four best friends, they have known each other for seven years, in September they would all start Hogwarts and this would be their last summer before the beginning of their new lifes outside of school. They were having a sleepover at the Rose house-hold, Hannah and her older sister were the only ones home because her mum was at work, important ministry buisness. Hannah was angry at first, she hated stuff being kept from her especially "secret ministry work" but she got over it when her friends could stay over, she just wished Kat and Lily could come.

"Lets sneak over to the Potters!" exclaimed Hannah, she stood up that infamous evil smile on her face.

"Lynnie," groaned Addie, no one else had stood up, not taking Hannah seriously. "Are you insane?"

"Well duh, you tell me like everyday." She pushed open her window and grabbed her wand from her night table..._she can't be serious_.

"Hannah!" exclaimed Reb as Hannah stepped out the window. "Its raining."

"Not yet!" laughed Hannah and jumped into the tall tree outside her window.

"Can we atleast use the front door?" asked Cat, jumping up and sticking her head out the window, she looked down and couldn't see Hannah, it was pitched black outside.

"Stephanie's a light sleeper," sighed Addie as Cat turned around. "Well, I'm not going."

"Well the Potter house is not _that_ far..."

"Reb!" said Addie and Cat.

Far across cities from the Rose household, was a smaller neat looking -muggle- home. The rain hit the windows, all the curtains were closed as if ignoring the water, the one curtain that was open was on the second story and inside a small bedroom lay a girl with dark brown hair with copper highlights and dark brown eyes.

She was thinking about love, and heartbreak, she knew both, maybe more heartbreak then love, none of her friends went through that, none of her friends went through some of the things she did but they were always there. She sighed and rolled over, sitting up at the end of her bed, she could smell the Aroma of food from downstairs kitchen and she walked downstairs, her parents sat at the table across from eachother, eating and not talking.

"Why didn't you tell me supper was ready?"

"Kathleen dear, you have been away at Hogwarts for all those months, we forget," her mums fake words stung and Kat sat at the end of the table. _It takes much less then a 'few' months for these people to forget about me._

It was a quiet dinner, like most at the Ynchausti household, Kat looked at her mum and spoke. "Mum, c-could I invite my friends over?"

"What friends?" she responded rather harshly, eyebrows raised.

"You know," said Kat quietly, they never read her letters. "Cat and Reb and Lily and-" her mum held up a hand.

"None of these names are fimilar," _I have mentioned them in all my letters_ "And no, I don't trust 'those folk'"

"Those 'folk'?" said Kat in shocked, she stood up. "Those folk happen to be my friends and one of _those folks_ happens to be your daughter! Of course you never wanted a daughter!" Her parents were still silent.

"I'm not hungry," whispered Kat and she walked upstairs, banging hard on each step and slamming her door shut. Eleven years she was used to them ignoring her, but after she came home from Hogwarts and had these five great friends the long summer days tortured Kat, she hated being ignored and it only happened here.

"Terrible times, terrible times," a man sat at his desk, hand on his forehead, a women sat in front of him and nodded.

"Its true," she stated, running a hand through her dark brown hair. "That attack on the Prewetts," _so close to Godrics Hallow._

"Well thankfully it was only small attack, Kate."

"No attack is small," she stated.

"Do you have a daughter, Kate?" the women nodded.

"I have two daughters."

"And Dave," added the man. "I saw his name on the list, excellent addition our Aurors. Your eldest is a healer am I correct?"

"Yes, but Hannah is still in Hogwarts."

"Well, that is the safest place for now," the man paced the office while the women sat, looking thoughtful and concerned.

"Is there anything else sir?" she asked, standing up.

"Yes," she watched him for a moment and he stopped pacing. "Do you know the surname 'Evans'?"

"Actually yes, a Lily Evans is one my daughters friends, she is muggleborn I believe."

"Kate, please sit back down."

"Ouch!" Hannah heard Cat exclaimed from somwhere above her. "Reb, that was my hand."

"Sorry," whispered Reb. "I can't see."

"Then use your wands," whispered Hannah.

"No way!" hissed Cat. "I'll fall from this tree and I don't trust you to catch me, Lynnie."

"Addie," called Hannah. "Addie!" she hissed.

"I-can't...see...where I am going! AH!" they heard a snap and Addies scream, five seconds later Hannah burst out laughing. "Not funny Hannah!" groaned Addie.

"Lumos!" Addie sheilded her eyes from the three separated lights, she lay on her back.

"Expert tree climber, Addie Louiselle!"

"Shut up, Lynnie," grumbled Reb. "I hate your ideas." Hannah smirked and jumped from the tree.

"You alive my friend?" Hannah grinned and helped Addie up, Cat and Reb finally jumped from the tree.

"Thats one bloody big tree," sighed Reb. "Wouldn't want to climb that again."

"Especially in the dark," scolded Cat. "Lets take a vote," she brushed a branch from her hair. "Never do Hannahs ideas again."

"Deal," said Addie and Reb.

"Can we go back for our coats?" asked Addie, it was dark, cold, about to rain and they were all in their pajamas.

"Sure," smirked Cat. "If you want to climb that tree again."

"We'll survive," mumbled Reb.

"You boy! Great back here right now!" Bellowed a fairly large women, as she yelled at her son. He slammed the kitchen door, flicking his black hair out of his eyes.

"This boy!" he growled. "This boy happens to have a name!" The boy flung around when his mum stepped out from the kitchen, into the front hall of the Noble House Of Black.

"A name only _cursed _under my roof!"

"Nothing worse then the usually cursing you do!" he resonded, glaring at his mum.

"You are a disgrace to the Black family name!"

"Oh and what a _perfect _reputation we have," he said sarcastically. "I hate it here? What do you want me to do? Worship Kreacher? Be a death eater like my perfect little brother?" he voice grew into a low growl. "Get myself _killed_ like father?" and thats when she hit him, she slapped him hard across the face, she never hit him before and the blow came fast an unwanted surprise.

"Do you _dare_!" she hissed. "Speak that way about your father."

"Oh like you cared about him," he responded coolly, not backing down. "He got killed because he was a Black, then you stood around like you didn't care, because Blacks don't care, I cared."

"That is because you are no son of mine."

"Oh would I be so lucky?" he mumbled

"You were not my son since the day you were put into Gryffindor, you little blood traitor," she hissed.

"I'd rather be a 'blood-traitor' then Black." and those were the last words, he had really proven how much of a Black he was not.

"Then leave," the boy was shocked at the words, it was somthing he had always wanted to do, leave, run away and never come back. "LEAVE!" she screamed and hit him again. The boy stompped upstairs, waking up his brother but hardly caring, her threw all his belongings in a trunk and stompped down the steps again.

"He is finally leaving, my poor mistress finally letting him go," laughed the voice of their house elf, the boy kicked him out of the way, push open the front do and walked out into the night.

The rain fell and in a minute his handsome dark hair was soaking but he just let out a bark-like laughed when the house he just walked from dissapeared and he embraced the feeling of being free, of not having to be a Black anymore.

"Traitor to my flesh."

"Yes my mistress, do this, do this," laughed Kreacher and she pointed her wand at the family tree BANG. BANG.

"Once a blood-traitor, always a blood traitor," she hissed and laughed at the burn stain where the name 'Sirius Black' was no longer imprinted.

"I still want to know why we are doing this," commented Reb, the four of them were now walking down the dark street, only light was from Cats wand and the dim light of the full moon, which was hiding itself behind the dark night clouds.

"Who knows?" sighed Cat. "Hannah was the one who jumped out the window."

"You didn't have to follow," smirked Hannah from somewhere in front of Addie, who could only see dim silhouettes of her three friends.

"But you knew we would," laughed Addie. "Can't trust you somtimes Lynnie, what goes on in your head is a scary mystery." Hannah stopped and Addie walked into her.

"I don't know where we are," said Hannah. "Don't comment Cat, just shine your wand on that house."

"wow."

"Hannita," said Addie. "Thats no house."

"Thats a damn mansion," exclaimed Reb. "What do Potters parents do?"

"Hmm," thought Hannah. "Something that gives them alot of money and no free time."

"Well the house must have like a million charms on it," stated Cat. "How are we getting in?"

"We will find a way," Cat couldn't see but she was sure Hannah was wearing that evil smile. "Follow me, James' room is on the back of the house anyway," they pushed open the gate and walked into an enormous garden. "Best spot to play Qudditch...Lumos."

"Ah!" said Reb, tripping over a broom.

"Thank you, Rebby dear," smiled Hannah. "Thats what I was looking for." Reb mumbled somthing and stood up, passing Hannah the broom.

"Which one is his?" she asked.

"Forth floor, that second window." no one moved and Hannah grinned. "Me then?" she mounted the broom and flew off before they could answer.

"She's the insane one right?"

"Yes Addie," laughed Reb.

"Wonder what gave that away?" said Cat, rolling her eyes.

"I need a break, tell Kathleen to watch Michael," Kat looked up at her ceiling disgust and her dad pushed open her bedroom door.

"Kathleen we-"

'Are going out, want me to watch Michael, blah blah blah, have fun," she mummbled and her bedroom door close. "Stuck babysitting, this is _not _what I wanted." After a few moments she went downstairs, her 10 year old brother, michael was sitting on the couch watching television.

"Where'd they go now?" he sighed, flicking his messy brown hair out of his dark brown eyes.

"Who knows?" shurgged Kat, taking a seat next to her brother, she surveyed the televison, some weird soap opera her mum probably left on. "T.V is dull," she sighed.

"Find something better to do here?" smirked Michael. "Magic?"

Kat laughed, she didn't laugh in this house much but her little brother was always happy, no matter what the situation. Michael was the only reason Kat came home during summer, she'd rather stay at Cat or Hannah's. She just felt sorry Michael had to spend all year with her parents, but like herself he was strong. "My litte bro, I would do magic but I seemed to misplaced my-"

Michael smiled, and held up her wand. "My wand! Michael!" he laughed and she took the wand and ruffled his hair, making it even messier.

"Hey," he said. "I thought you hated my messy hair."

"I've gotten use to it," she smiled. "Why'd you take my wand anyway?" Michael just stared back at the television and shurgged.

"Do you think I may be a wizard?" asked Michael, and Kat smiled. She secretly wished he was...

"Maybe," she said quietly and laughed. "If Hogwarts could handle you."

"Well if you can handle you and Hannah," laughed Michael, Kat laughed to but stopped.

"Hannah?"

"Oh...um yea, or Cat, she sounds like a troublemaker," Kat grinned at that, reminded herself to inform Cat of that.

"You read my letters don't you?"

"Well," started Michael. "Someone has too."

He sat in his room, looking at the clock every few moments, it was getting late but he was not tired he was just terrible bored. His jet black hair stood up in all directions and his hazel eyes, behind rim wired glasses, were shining with mischief. Summers were not his favorite time of year, summers he faced a empty mansion, a deep down hidden fear that happened from the moment his parents left the house, would they ever come back? Fears that he would wake up a see the headline.

He saw the moon through a slit in his curtain and feared for one of his best mates. He felt like screaming in bordem, a pranker with no one to prank, his partners in crime, miles away.

"Well, are you going to let me in, or just sit there like an idiot?" He jumped up at the sound of a voice at his window, he looked and saw the dim outline of a girl, Hannah.

"I don't know, Lynnie," he smirked. "I think we put on some 'loon free' charms."

"Well you loon, if you got in-" James grinned and opened the window and the girl stepped in. "Its starting to rain," she stated, giving James his broom.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Sleepover, got bored," she answered. "I have three freezing friends outside, shall we let them in?" James shurgged and followed Hannah downstairs, she opened the back door and let Reb, Addie and Cat enter the Potters large kitchen.

"About time," said Reb.

"Jamsey pooh," James stuck his nose up at the nickname and Cat smirked. "I know you have meet dear Cat, and thats Reb and last is Addie."

"I'd invite you all in but I think Hannah did that," smiled James.

"Thats because I'm welcomed and love everything," smirked Hannah.

"Have you taken back calling Sirius conceited yet?" laughed James and they all walked into the living room.

"Rose, David," a boy with light brown hair sat up staight as Alastor Moody called his name, he stood up and walked over.

"Yes, Moody?" His chocolate brown eyes, worry full of worry but were strong, ready for anything.

"We need more Auror's on duty," he growled. "More Death Eater spottings then ever."

"We can't take five Aurors to every death eater 'spotting'"

"True Rose, but there was another muggle attack, we can't be to safe." The boy nodded and Moody seemed to be done. "You will be heading out with Gideon Prewett." Dave nodded and left.

He walked fast down the long halls, his dark green robes glinting of the few lights, only sound were his footsteps. He'd graduated from Auror school a few months ago, he had only been on a few very small missions but then suddenly the muggle attacks started. The last attack almost made Dave go home but he hadn't been home for over a year and his sister probably didn't know yet, and he didn't want to be the one to tell her. Even in her letters he could sense her annoyance, the letters he wrote were shorter and there were less letters...

_"Oh right, leave for over a year and come back all worried." _Dave knew that was just what she'd say, accusing him...She didn't know times were dark and he didn't want her to find out because of the murder of one of her best friends parents.

"Dave," he stepped out into a waiting room and saw Gideon Prewett, Dave pushed his family thoughts out of his mind and focused on his misson.

A/N That was the first chapter, that first page was my prologue, Read and Review!

Hannah.


End file.
